Algo Está Cambiando
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Se desarrolla entre la 6 y la 8 va temporada... Romano sigue vivo y todo eso, y Kerry no es lesbiana... una idea loca que se me ocurrió
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es mio, todos son propiedad de la WB y las personas a quienes correspondan. Yo solo me he inspirado con ellos

Dedicado: a Maia(LadyRocket) por su amistad y toooodo lo demas, por ser una gran persona y excelente escritora.

AGia, Yeshi, Dny 14 por todo su apoyo

* * *

**Algo esta cambiando**

Se oye una fuerte discusión en la salita de médicos en el County... para variar eran Robert Romano y Kerry Weaver.

No me vengas a decir que me vas a recortar el presupuesto del próximo semestre- alegaba Kerry. No ves que si no tenemos al personal adecuado podemos perder mucho más dinero pagando las demandas.

Romano: Pues bien habrá inversiones para los equipos de grandes traumas, pero para los que vienen a usar la urgencia como hotel, no.

Kerry: No puedes negarte a atender pacientes... donde queda tu juramento hipocrático??

En eso suenan los buscapersonas de ambos... ha ocurrido un accidente en la carretera y se necesitan a todos los médicos en urgencias.

Los heridos comienzan a llegar en granes cantidades, Mark hace el proceso de triaje, mientras Luka y Carter atienden a los heridos en las salitas. Abby ayuda a Luka.

Abby: este paciente recibió el golpe de frente... no lo veo bien.

Luka: Así es... hora de muerte, 14:05

Cuando bajan Romano y Weaver se encuentran con una escena casi dantesca. Eran dos buses de turismo que chocaron de frente. Solo en ese rato ya había 3 pacientes declarados muertos y en el lugar de los hechos había otros 5.

En eso Elizabeth pasa corriendo empujando una camilla y gritando... detengan el ascensor, a esta mujer hay que operarla ya. !!

En el mismo instante se oye a Carter gritar: necesito ayuda aquí!!!

Robert y Kerry corren hacia la sala. La paciente es una mujer que presenta fracturas de costillas y un trozo de medula aprisionado por dos vértebras.

Carter: No sé que hacer primero... si las costillas o la columna

Y justo responden al mismo tiempo

Romano: Las costillas

Kerry: La columna.

Y la discusión parte de nuevo entre ellos, hasta que Carter les informa que los signos de la paciente decaen... en eso Romano decide tomar el riesgo: La operaremos al mismo tiempo. Kerry lo mira desconcertada y le propone que lo deje asistirlo, para extrañeza de todos Romano dice que si.

Parten hacia la sala de operaciones, y Kerry comienza a relatarle que si la operación resulta, podrían hacer un trabajo acerca de ello y publicarlo. Romano le dice que le llama la atención el hecho de que ella se dedique a la investigación y publicación de artículos. Frente a eso Kerry le responde que el no la conoce para nada.

En eso les avisan que la paciente esta lista para ser operada, y comienzan su faena.

Después de una hora en pabellón, salen con cara triunfante, todo ha sido un éxito.

Kerry: Recuerda que después no tenemos que juntar para documentar todo esto y se va.

Romano la observa marcharse, y se queda pensando en las palabras que le dijo antes de entrar a pabellón... y era cierto. No conocía para nada a esa doctora tan competitiva como él, tan ambiciosa como él y a la cual también le gustaba la investigación y el figurar... por su mente paso una idea, pero rápidamente la descartó.


	2. Cuestionandose a si misma

Cuestionándose a sí misma

Kerry estaba en su oficina ordenando los turnos de médicos y enfermeras para el próximo mes... ya estaba un poco enojada porque muchos habían caído con gripe y no tenia con quien reemplazarlos. También le llamaba la atención que Luka le estaba avisando que se iba a tomar unos días para marchar a África con los médicos Sin Fronteras... al ver eso Kerry se indigna, se levanta de su silla toma su bastón y aparece gritando en la sala de Urgencias...

Kerry: Luka Kovac... como es eso de que te vas a ir al África… no te das cuenta de que no tenemos doctores suficientes???

Luka: Kerry, por Dios, no te lo tomes tan mal... solo me voy dos semanas

Kerry: Nada de eso... (gritando) tu te vas y te quedas despedido!!

Luka: Kerry... sabias hace más de dos meses que yo estaba planificando esto... no te puedes volver un energúmeno por un simple viaje.

Kerry: No me provoques...

Luka: Mira Kerry, creo que te estas pasando mucho tiempo en el hospital... eso no es bueno, sabes que... consíguete un novio y una vida.

La sala de urgencias enmudeció... hasta los pacientes se quedaron callados... Carter miro a Luka con cara de 'estas muerto amigo'. Abby solo atino a abrir sus ojos y Susan se llevo las manos a la boca... Kerry solo dio media vuelta y se fue a su oficina.

Susan: No crees que se te pasó un poco la mano?

Luka: Y sí, pero alguna vez alguien tenia que decírselo.

Se observa a Kerry caminar a paso rápido hacia su oficina... sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas, al llegar a ella, cierra la puerta con llave, se apoya en ella y se deja caer al suelo llorando en silencio... como si no quisiera que nadie la escuchara.

Lo que le había dicho Luka le había dolido, y lo peor es que era verdad... desde que tuvo ese affaire con el ejecutivo de una empresa que quería tener el control de la Urgencia, no había vuelto a salir con nadie, y solo se concentró en el trabajo y en la investigación.

Kerry lloraba en su oficina, ya que miraba hacia atrás y se había dado cuenta de que en toda su vida había sido lo mismo... en el colegio se dedicaba a estudiar, para destacar frente a sus compañeros, que la molestaban llamándola "cabeza de zanahoria" o que se reían porque se demoraba en realizar las actividades físicas. Por ello se propuso ser la mejor en todo lo intelectual, ser la alumna brillante de la clase, llegar a ser la presidenta de la misma, ser la asistente del profesor, en fin todo el historial que conocemos de Kerry.

El tiempo había pasado, Kerry había llorado casi toda la tarde, ya era de noche en Chicago cuando Kerry miro su reloj. Las 21:05... toma su bastón, se reincorpora y comienza a ordenar sus cosas, para marcharse. Antes de salir se mira al espejo... tiene los ojos hinchados y el maquillaje corrido. Se pasa la mano por el rostro, toma su bolso y sale hacia el ascensor.

Se esta cerrando el ascensor cuando entra rápidamente Romano. Kerry lleva la mirada al piso, no quiere que se dé cuenta que ha llorado.

Robert: Hey Kerry, te estuve esperando hoy para que viéramos lo de la publicación...

Kerry: Disculpa, me olvidé

Robert: Pero como es posible de que me hayas dejado plantado de esa manera... por culpa tuya he perdido de salir a trotar con mi perro... bueno, espero verte mañana, pero si no vas, la publicación la haré yo solo. Adiós.

Romano sale del ascensor, y Kerry se queda pensando: Hasta este tipo tiene un perro que le ladre y yo tan sola. Se sube a su auto y se marcha a casa.

Al llegar se da cuenta de que las únicas fotos que tiene en casa son de ella recibiendo premios y distinciones... sola. No hay fotos de amigos ni de familiares, solo diplomas y premios.

Kerry marcha hacia su pieza, tira su bastón sobre la alfombra y se deja caer en la cama vencida por el cansancio, el sueño y la pena.

(Continuará)


	3. Romano y Sus Conquistas

Romano y sus conquistas

Romano al salir del ascensor, esperó que se cerrara antes de darse la vuelta... De verdad que era Kerry Weaver la que iba con él... y era verdad que la había visto con los ojos hinchados... Kerry llorando? Esa idea no le pasaba por la cabeza... la tenia considerada como una mujer demasiado fuerte como para que llorase, menos en el lugar de trabajo... en fin, creyó que había visto mal, así que se subió a su auto, un sedán con asientos de cuero, puso un CD de jazz y se marchó a su casa.

En eso suena su celular.

Robert: Aló... si, como estas... no te preocupes muñeca, está todo listo para mañana... como quieras, ya te espero a las 7.

Al cortar el telefono, piensa: " La tengo en mis manos" y se sonrie.

Robert llega a su casa, y sale a recibirlo su perro. Un labrador negro, precioso. Mira la hora y decide que es muy tarde para salir a trotar, que es mejor hacerlo mañana antes de ir al County... va hacia la cocina, saca un vaso de jugo de naranja y se va a la cama. Prende la televisión y la mira hasta quedarse dormido.

Al otro día Robert sale a trotar con su perro por un parque cercano a su casa... Llega a su casa, se da una ducha se viste, toma un traje y se va hacia el County.

Paralelamente Kerry esta en su casa... siente como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima, se da una ducha, y se va a vestir... al abrir su closet, decide que hoy no va a ir de traje sastre, sino que calza unos jeans y una blusa... se hace un moño y parte hacia el County.

Ya en el County, Kerry sigue trabajando a full en su oficina, ajustando presupuestos, y coordinando turnos... en eso Luka se acerca tímidamente.

Luka: Quiero ofrecerte disculpas por lo que te dije ayer.

Kerry: Disculpas aceptadas, yo también me excedí... lo siento.

En eso llega Romano con su habitual estilo a la oficina de Kerry.

Robert: Bien Kerry, es hora de trabajar, no de vida social... ya sabes tenemos que hacer el informe de aquella operación en la cual me asististe...

Kerry: Muy bien... pero no son maneras de entrar a mi oficina...

Robert: Fuiste tú la que no se presentó ayer...

Luka se da cuenta de que esta discusión puede subir de tono así que se marcha.

Ya a solas en la oficina Kerry y Robert comienzan a armar el informe de la operación en la cual participaron. Discuten por detalles, ya que Robert quiere exponer el caso como un caso quirúrgico, mientras que Kerry lo quiere exponer como un caso de urgencias.

Kerry: Recuerda que en urgencias lo estabilizaron... y sin eso no podrías haber operado

Romano: si, pero sin la operación la paciente igual se hubiese muerto y no tendríamos caso

En fin, la discusión se hace eterna, pero logran sacar la mayor parte del trabajo hasta que a Kerry la llaman desde la urgencia.

Kerry baja a atender a un niño y romano se queda en la oficina afinando detalles, hasta que también lo llaman desde la urgencia

Ya en la urgencia le avisan a Romano que debe hacer una operación de un aneurisma, Romano va hacia el mesón a buscar la ficha. Kerry se encuentra ahí llenando otras fichas, cuando se aparece por la puerta principal una mujer, alta, rubia, hecha a mano... Luka, Carter y Mark se quedan mirándola boquiabiertos. La mujer se acerca al mesón y llama a Romano.

Mujer: Robert... venga, que ya se nos hace tarde para la cena...

Robert: Muñeca, lo siento... ha salido una operación, y no me la voy a perder por nada...

Mujer: (interrumpiéndolo) Ya estoy harta... siempre esta tu carrera primero... nunca tienes tiempo para nada más... esto se acaba... no va más.

La mujer se da media vuelta y se va, ante la mirada atónita de todos los que estaban ahí... Romano se encoge de hombros, toma la ficha y se va a pabellón.

Luka: Por esa mujer... que Dios me perdone, pero busco a quien me reemplace

Mark: Te encuentro toda la razón Luka... yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Carter: Que no te escuche Elizabeth que te mata Mark... en todo caso, estaba bastante guapa... lástima que no tengo un traje en el casillero.

Mientras los chicos de la ER hacían esos comentarios, Kerry observaba y escuchaba en silencio... le llamó la atención que Romano estuviese tan enfocado hacia su trabajo, que no se inmutara en rechazar a una mujer tan despampanante... eso la hizo pensar que no era el único bicho raro del County

Ya son las 22:00 en Chicago... es primavera y la temperatura esta muy agradable. Romano sale de la operación bastante agotado... hubo algunas complicaciones y la operación tardo mas de lo presupuestado.

Camina hacia su oficina y los pasillos están casi a oscuras, salvo por una luz al final del mismo... la oficina de Weaver. "Cielos... esta mujer aun en el hospital... es una fanática" Piensa... le golpea la puerta y la pasa a ver.

Romano: Que haces aun aquí... por más que te quedes, no se pagan horas extraordinarias...

Kerry: No me molestes... mira que Anspaugh me encargó una exposición para mañana a ultima hora.

Romano: Bueno, entonces te veré mañana... espero que te quede bien esa presentación... yo me voy a dormir, adiós.

Romano sale, y Kerry se queda observando como camina hacia el ascensor... se queda intrigada, pensando en que como podía tener una novia como la que lo fue a ver en la mañana, que no comprendiese lo que implica ser el cirujano jefe del hospital del condado... hasta que el sonido del computador la trae de vuelta a su trabajo. Eran las 22:30 de la noche y aun le faltaba mucho por hacer. Decide llevarse algunas cosas y armar la presentación en su casa... ya había decidido no sacrificarse tanto por el County.

(continuará)


	4. La Pelea

La Pelea

Ya eran las 7 de la mañana. Kerry se apuraba para vestirse, la presentación era a las 9, pero ella quería estar impecable... la vemos frente al espejo acomodándose el pelo, peinándose. Está vestida con un traje sastre azul piedra entallado y una blusa rosa muy pálida... Se había quedado hasta las 2 de la mañana afinando los detalles de la presentación. Era una reunión muy importante, debido a que iba a ir la comisión de hacienda del condado, para discutir el tema de los presupuestos del County.

No podía permitirse fallar, cualquier error podía implicar un recorte de presupuesto para el hospital y eso ella no lo podía permitir... su vocación era salvar vidas, y para salvarlas necesitaba el dinero.

Se mira por ultima vez en el espejo y se dice "A ganar Kerry", y se marcha.

Ya en el County, el auditorio principal esta repleta... están los médicos jefes de todos los servicios y por supuesto las autoridades del condado... Romano está aburrido... le cargan este tipo de reuniones en las cuales él no es el centro de la atención... en eso lo llama Anspaugh.

Anspaugh: Robert, acércate que te quiero presentar a alguien...

Romano va con su mejor sonrisa... le cargan estos políticos que no tienen idea de medicina... en realidad le cargan las personas que no se apasionan por la medicina.

Romano: Dr. Dígame, que necesita?

Dr. Anspaugh: Te presento a uno de los integrantes de la comisión de hacienda del condado... Patrick Jacobs

Romano: Sr. Es un gusto...

Jacobs: Encantado... supe que Ud. no quiere que se hagan los ajustes de presupuesto Dr. Romano?

Romano: No es eso... lo que sucede es que los administradores no saben como es la realidad de este hospital...

Romano se notaba incomodo con la conversación... sentía que no podía explicarle a un ser que pasaba encerrado con un computador, la pasión de la medicina, empieza a mover la cabeza en busca de alguien con quien zafarse de esta conversación, cuando ve entrar a Kerry y se queda de una pieza.

En realidad toda la sala se queda de una pieza... el traje que usaba Kerry ese día le sentaba muy bien... hacia que su cara se viese más luminosa.

Mark: Hey... están seguros de que esa es Kerry Weaver?

Elizabeth: Está irreconocible... nunca la había visto así

Romano empieza a pensar en lo que le ha sucedido con Kerry en los últimos días. El hecho de haberla visto llorando en el ascensor, el haber compartido en la creación del informe con el cual postularon a una publicación... en fin... hay algo que le debe estar pasando a Weaver... de pronto la voz de Anspaugh lo saca de sus pensamientos... ya que la exposición de Kerry va a comenzar.

Kerry hace una presentación acerca del como el cambio de ciertos procedimientos ayuda a bajar los gastos del hospital... hablaba con una seguridad y un desplante como nunca antes la habían visto. Mark incluso la encontraba un poco agresiva... pero Romano la miraba muy interesado... encontraba que estaba diciendo todo lo que él pensaba... cada frase que decía demostraba la pasión por la medicina que él tenia.

La presentación termina, y uno de los integrantes de la comisión de financiamiento se enfrasca en una discusión con Kerry, ya que él a toda costa quería disminuir el financiamiento del County... quería disminuir el presupuesto para todos los servicios, pero por sobretodo quería disminuir los cupos para cirugía de urgencias...

En ese momento Romano se enfada e iba a pedir la palabra, pero no fue necesario... Kerry se apodera de su papel y comienza a llenarlos de argumentos, a mostrarle estadísticas y a fundamentarle el porque es imposible el aceptar ese tipo de recortes de presupuesto... hablaba con tal ímpetu y pasión, que Romano empezó a coincidir en todos los puntos con ella...

Kerry seguía debatiendo con el encargado, hasta que Anspaugh decide calmar los ánimos y decide terminar con la reunión.

Kerry estaba muy enojada... no podía entender a este tipo que solo quería recortarles dinero, le resto de la comisión le aseguro que estudiarían sus datos para así buscar alguna manera de no recortar el presupuesto... pero Jacobs, seguía amenazándola.

Kerry se veía sobrepasada... y Romano salió a ayudarla.

Romano: Weaver, ven... vamos a tomarnos un café... estas demasiado a full, venga, respira por favor.

Kerry: (aun molesta) Está bien... pero creo que una soda me hará mejor.

Romano se sonríe y Kerry también, se van caminando hacia el ascensor y miran la hora... eran las dos de la tarde... se habían pasado toda la mañana encerrados en una reunión.

Kerry: Dios, esa es la hora?

Romano: Las dos de la tarde... es increíble, cuanto rato nos pasamos ahí.

Kerry: Estoy agotada

Romano: Venga... vamos a almorzar... a ver si así se te quita el mal rato.

Romano lleva a Kerry a su auto... Kerry se nota cansada... y al sentarse apoya su cabeza en el vidrio del auto. Romano se sube, pone un disco de jazz y parte el auto.

Kerry: No sabia que gustabas del jazz?

Romano: Uff, desde mi adolescencia... incluso llegue a tocar algo en la escuela.

Kerry se sorprende de este lado desconocido de Romano... ella también gustaba del jazz, y empieza a reconocer la melodía que esta sonando...

Kerry: Hey, este artista va a estar en unos días más en Chicago... las entradas están agotadas.

Romano: Bien, hemos llegado.

Llegan a un restaurante muy bonito, con flores y una vista de la ciudad bastante agradable... es un día soleado y Romano parece disfrutarlo.

Romano: Me gusta este lugar... es tranquilo... lejos del County y de los problemas.

Se sientan, y piden una soda... y comienzan a conversar acerca de la vida...

Kerry: No te puedo creer que fuiste futbolista en secundaria?

Romano: Si, si... era lo que atraía a las chicas... jajaja. Oye... y cuando decidiste estudiar medicina?

Kerry: Creo que fue desde pequeña... ya que me pasé mucho tiempo en los laboratorios... como ves, el deporte nunca fue mi fuerte. Tengo que reconocer que desde pequeña me molestaban, ya sea por el color de pelo o por mi bastón, y creo que como mecanismo de defensa utilicé los estudios... y tu?

Romano: Siempre me ha gustado la ciencia... cuando pequeño abría ranas, ratones, lagartijas, etc. Ya mayor definitivamente la medicina era lo mío... y la cirugía es lo que me da adrenalina... eso de meterme dentro del paciente y ganarle a la enfermedad... ese es mi desafío.

Kerry: A mí me pasa con los traumas... el hecho de tratar de vencer a la muerte... eso es lo que me llena de vida...

Kerry y Robert siguen conversando hasta que se les pasa la hora.

Romano: Mira, ya son las siete de la tarde.

Kerry: Hey, no fuimos a trabajar hoy... nos hemos escapado... pero mil gracias por la invitación... me hizo muy bien conversar contigo.

Romano: De nada pelirroja... ven que te llevo a casa.

Romano pasa a dejar a Kerry

Kerry: Gracias de nuevo (y se despide de un beso en la mejilla)

Romano: De nada Weaver... que tengas buena noche.

Kerry: Tu igual

Kerry se baja del auto, y romano la observa hasta que cierra la puerta de su casa... siente que hoy ha aprendido mucho de esta mujer, echa a andar el auto y se va.

Kerry del otro lado de la puerta se queda pensando que Romano es en el fondo un tipo muy agradable... ha descubierto que tienen varias cosas en común.


	5. Descubriendo los Sentimientos

Descubriendo los sentimientos.

Romano maneja hacia casa escuchando aquel disco de jazz que le gusto a Kerry recuerda que él tiene un par de entradas... pensaba llevar a su novia, perdón ex novia, así que pensó porque no invitar a Weaver... total ella gusta del jazz, se puede conversar con ella y después podrían pasar a tomarse un trago... Romano se sonríe y decide darle una sorpresa mañana en la mañana... algo le pasa con Weaver... le provoca una simpatía extraña... pero no puede definir que es lo que le esta generando.

Al otro día en el County todo el mundo comentaba el hecho de la discusión de Kerry con el tipo del condado... pero nadie se percató de que Kerry se había ido con Romano.

Mark: Nunca había visto a Kerry tan enojada... salían chispas de su cabeza

Luka: Es que el tipo ese rea muy desagradable...

Susan: Si, pero me gustó que lo hubiese dejado callado, ahora saben que no nos pueden recortar el presupuesto.

En eso llega Kerry al County...

Carter: Dra. Weaver... felicitaciones por su intervención de ayer

Kerry: Gracias... aunque creo que me excedí un poco...

Luka: Para nada... pusiste los puntos sobre las íes... ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera.

Kerry marcha hacia su oficina, cuando ve un sobre... lo abre y hay una invitación para el Club de Jazz de Chicago... era la entrada para la artista que quería ver... y más se sorprende que quien la invitaba era Robert.

En eso suena su telefono

Kerry: Diga?

Romano: Espero que puedas acompañarme... seria una lastima ir solo.

Kerry: Vaya sorpresa que mes has dado... yo ya perdía las esperanzas de ir

Romano: Bueno... vienes conmigo?

Kerry: Esta bien

Romano: A que hora paso por ti?

Kerry: A las 8:30 es una buena hora?

Romano: Muy bien, te veo a las 8:30

Pasa el día, todo el mundo en el County laborando, Kerry a las siete se marcha hacia su casa. Debe arreglarse para ir al recital.

Paralelamente vemos a Robert arreglándose, viste una tenida formal, ya que el concierto es así... le da de comer a su perro y se marcha a buscar a Kerry.

Kerry termina de arreglarse, lleva un vestido negro, largo y entallado, que la hacer verse más delgada que de costumbre. Se ha maquillado de manera tal que sus ojos resaltan de manera impresionante.

En eso suena el timbre... es Romano

Kerry abre la puerta y Robert se queda mirándola impresionado...

Robert: Mujer, estas que la rompes... te ves increíble...

Kerry se sonroja... Gracias Robert, tu te ves muy guapo también.

Robert la escolta hacia el auto, le abre la puerta y la ayuda a subir.

Ya en el auto.

Kerry: Mil gracias por la invitación...

Robert: No te preocupes pelirroja... es un placer...

A Kerry nunca le había gustado que la llamaran pelirroja, pero con Robert pasaba algo distinto... le decía así como una muestra de cariño, así que no le disgustaba... se fueron todo el resto del camino en silencio... total era poco lo que quedaba.

Ya han llegado al lugar, Romano se baja para ayudar a bajar a Kerry. Al ingresar, se dan cuenta de que sus asientos quedan en primera fila. Llegan casi al filo de la hora, así que muy pronto hacen la presentación de la artista. Ambos se sientan y comienzan a ver el show.

Se ve a Kerry disfrutar de las canciones como nunca, cantó todo el recital, y Romano la observaba complacido... En el intermedio compartió unas palabras con Robert y ambos se rieron.

Ya al salir del recital, Kerry estaba muy risueña

Kerry: Mil gracias por la invitación... venga que yo te invito un trago ahora

Romano: Bueno, trago aceptado.

Kerry lo lleva hacia un bar cercano a su casa, y se ponen a conversar.

Romano: Te fijaste en el vestido de una de las coristas...

Kerry: Si, le quedaba súper apretado... ya veía que se le rompía.

Romano: Y eso que estaba bastante guapa la chica.

Kerry se sonríe.

Kerry: Oye Robert, quien era esa mujer que te fue a buscar al hospital el otro día?

Robert: Era una chica con la cual salí un tiempo... pero que a la larga no teníamos mucho en común...

Kerry: Y que es lo que buscas en una chica?

Romano: Busco alguien que comprenda mi pasión por la medicina... alguien con quien pueda conversar en el mismo idioma... algo así. Y tu Kerry, que buscas en un hombre?

Kerry: Busco a alguien con quien pueda charlar por horas y horas... alguien con quien tenga cosas en común... no sé... tal vez creo que me he puesto un poco exigente con los años... hace un tiempo tuve una experiencia desagradable con un tipo, y como que desde ahí me puse un poco desconfiada...

Romano la miraba muy atento, y Kerry se sentía muy halagada por la atención que le ponía Robert... en eso se dan cuenta de la hora... la 1 de la mañana. Quedaban 6 horas para el próximo turno.

Romano decide llevar a Kerry a su casa. La deja en el portal y le da un beso en la mejilla... – Chau pelirroja... gracias por la compañía y por todo en realidad.

Kerry: buenas noches Robert, nos vemos más rato.

Robert se queda mirándola desde el auto hasta que entre, cuando se asegura que ya entró, se marcha a su casa.

Kerry se queda apoyada en la puerta de su casa... piensa que ha pasado un rato muy agradable y de que Romano es una muy buena persona.

Ya por la mañana no tuvieron tiempo de verse, ya que Robert estuvo todo el día en cirugía... cuando cae la tarde, Kerry marcha hacia su casa... esta cansada y está un poquito molesta ya que no pudo hablar con Romano... le hacia falta hablar con él, sentía que estaba hablando con un igual, con alguien que la entendía de verdad... bueno, ya era tarde y era hora de marchar a casa...


	6. Una Gran Desición

Una Gran decisión

Esa noche Kerry se dedica a responder su correspondencia tanto electrónica como correo tradicional... le extraña ver que en su buzón hay una carta muy grande... es de un hospital de Washington... "Que extraño" – pensó- Nunca he estado en Washington...

La abre y se encuentra con una sorpresa... su nombre ha sido referido para un puesto en dicho hospital... es un hospital privado, y la persona que dio su nombre en referencia fue Doug Ross y Carol Hathaway... si, el mismísimo Dr. Ross con quien tanto peleaban...

Kerry no lo puede creer, además de la carta de presentación, le están ofreciendo un proyecto de trabajo... igual le dicen que está compitiendo con otra persona por el puesto... el trabajo se trataría de asumir la jefatura del servicio de urgencia de esta clínica y además seria parte del equipo docente, ya que son el campo clínico de una universidad privada de Washington.

Kerry lee atentamente la nomina de personas que trabajan en dicho lugar... a algunas las conoce de nombre. Hay un par de compañeros de ella en la facultad.

también mira las cifras... ganaría un 20 más de lo que gana en el County y no tendría que estar peleando por recursos... acá sobrarían, y podrían desarrollarse más proyectos de investigación...

En fin, en la carta le piden que llame para fijar un día una hora de entrevista dentro de esta semana... Kerry llama y por la diferencia de horario logra comunicarse... le dicen que el lunes de la próxima semana seria adecuado. Ella está de acuerdo y cierran la cita.

Kerry decide irse a dormir, mañana es un largo día y ella debe además planificar su viaje.

Es viernes, Kerry llega a su oficina temprano, pero ve que la puerta esta abierta y un pequeño pos-it pegado en su computador... es de Robert. "Viajé a Atlanta... a una conferencia. Ubícame en el móvil... Te veo el domingo, sé que tienes guardia. Rocket"

Kerry se sonríe, y decide llamarlo más tarde. Lo primero que hace es la reservación del vuelo hacia Washington... viajará el domingo a media mañana. Luego comienza a arreglar los turnos de los demás... para ello tiene que contarle a alguien de sus planes... y si no está Robert, es mejor que Mark lo sepa.

Kerry: Mark tienes un minuto?

Mark: Dime

Kerry: Como has visto, sabes que he tenido problemas con la administración...

Mark: Bueno, pero no creo que sea nada grave

Kerry: Lo que pasa es que me han recomendado para un hospital privado...

Mark: Eso es bueno...

Kerry: Si, pero es en Washington... y el lunes me van a entrevistar...

Mark: Pero Kerry, eso es un cambio muy radical... y que pasa con tu vida acá?

Kerry: Por eso mismo... necesito un cambio en mi vida... necesito aires nuevos... voy a ir a ver que pasa... por favor no le comentes esto a nadie.

Mark: Muy bien... yo te cubriré en el turno... así puedo estar un rato más con Elizabeth (se sonríe)

Kerry: Mil gracias Mark

El día transcurre como un típico día de la sala de urgencias, varios traumas, intoxicaciones variadas.

Frank: Dra Weaver... telefono desde Washington

Kerry: Toma el recado por favor

Frank: No puedo, dicen que es por su entrevista

Y fue así que todos los de la ER se enteraron de que Kerry estaba postulando a otro hospital... Kerry se molestó un poco, pero Mark le dijo que se relajara... que no estaba cometiendo ningún pecado.

Ya en su casa empezó a hacer el bolso en que llevaría algunas cosas a Washington.. un par de zapatos, un traje adecuado... sus adminículos de maquillaje y belleza, en fin. Solo iba a estar dos días y una noche.

Riiing!

-Alo?

- Ingrata, veo que no recibiste mi mensaje... - Exclama Romano del otro lado de la línea.

Kerry: No, solo que hoy fue un día muy intenso.. de hecho te iba a llamar al hotel...

Robert: No te preocupes... solo quería sabe como estabas.

Kerry: Bien, y tu?

Robert: Las conferencias han estado buenas, y mañana nos llevan a jugar golf toda la tarde... llego el sábado en la noche.

Kerry: Disfruta el golf... sé que te gusta mucho

Robert: Cuídate pelirroja... te veo en el County

Sábado... el día pasa sin muchas novedades, al salir del turno Mark le desea suerte a Kerry con el viaje.

Domingo 9:30 AM

Kerry esta esperando al taxi que la llevará al aeropuerto... su vuelo sale a las 11:00 y el trayecto es largo. Se oye una bocina, y se asoma, si es su taxi, coge su bolso y se marcha.

Paralelamente Romano llega a la ER y comienza a preguntar por Kerry:

Robert: Alguien ha visto a Weaver???, ya hace dos horas que comenzó su turno y no la encuentro por ningún lado...

Lula lo mira extrañado y le dice: Acaso no sabias que tiene una entrevista para el hospital de Washington... hoy va a viajar, mañana la entrevistan...

Robert: Maldición... y sale corriendo hacia su oficina...

Robert comienza a averiguar cuales son los vuelos a Washington... uno salió a las 6 de la mañana y el ultimo lo hace a las 11.

Robert corre hacia el estacionamiento, toma su auto y se enfila por la autopista hacia el aeropuerto... son las 10:15 de la mañana... no sabe si alcanza a llegar...

Romano va muy rápido hacia el aeropuerto, al llegar estaciona su auto y se baja corriendo... en informaciones pregunta por el vuelo a Washington... le responden que está a punto de salir... Romano empieza a correr.

Paralelamente Kerry esta sentada en la sala de embarque... hacen el primer llamado para embarcarse en su vuelo... Agarra su bastón y comienza a caminar... se ha formado una fila un poco larga, pero avanza rápidamente... cuando entre la multitud escucha que alguien grita su nombre

Romano: Kerry... Kerry, espera!!!

Kerry: Robert?... qué estas haciendo aquí?

Robert: No puedes irte... por ningún motivo... como jefe de personal te lo prohíbo

Kerry: Lo siento... es una decisión que ya tomé y no voy a dar pie atrás... no hay nada que me ate a Chicago, así es que me voy...

Romano la toma por los hombros y le dice: Te voy a dar una poderosa razón para que te quedes...

Romano la toma por la cintura con mucha fuerza, la acerca contra si y la besa... como nunca antes besó a nadie... como si en ese beso le quisiera transmitir todo el amor que siente por ella.

Kerry esta sorprendida... pero responde a ese beso de tal manera que su bastón cae al suelo y no le importa... sabe que Robert esta ahí para sujetarla.

Robert: No te podía dejar ir así mi pelirroja... tienes que quedarte... no me puedes dejar...

Kerry: Robert... que estas haciendo?

Romano: Te quiero Weaver... me di cuenta que te quería aquel día en el concierto de Jazz, me di cuenta de que eres la persona con la cual quiero estar, con la que tengo intereses y gustos en común.. en fin, quien me entiende... y eso es fundamental para mí...

Kerry: Tu también me gustas mucho... Robert... no sabes cuanto tiempo soñaba con que me besaras

Romano: No me dejes Weaver... quédate en Chicago...

Kerry, lo abraza y se aferra a él como si el mundo se estuviese acabando y le dice: Tu tranquilo... que yo me quedo.

FIN? Noooooooooo... aun queda un par de capítulos...


	7. Solamente Cuando Nadie Nos Vea

Solamente cuando nadie nos vea 

Vemos a Romano en el aeropuerto... solo, de todas maneras Kerry viajó, para ver las condiciones y conocer la ciudad, se las tomo como unas pequeñas vacaciones... Ya estaba en el hotel cuando recibe un llamado

Riiing!

Kerry: Diga?

Romano: Hola pelirroja... mi pelirroja, como estas?

Kerry: Bien cariño y tu?

Romano: Todo bien... como estuvo el vuelo?

Kerry: Todo tranquilo... pero ya quiero volver

Romano: Para que quieres volver... si Washington es una ciudad tan bella

Kerry: Vengo en misión de trabajo... no de turista

Romano: Ja ja ja

En eso tocan la puerta...

Kerry: Están tocando la puerta... te voy a colgar

Romano: No es necesario que cuelgues...

Kerry: Espera entonces

Kerry se acerca a la puerta a abrir, abre la puerta y Romano esta ahí afuera.

Romano: No podía esperar a que llegaras mañana... por eso me vine...

Kerry le abraza: - como me gusta que me sorprendas- y lo besa.

Washington... amanece. Vemos dos siluetas en una cama... un bastón tirado bien lejos de la cama y una serie de prendas de vestir desparramadas por el suelo. En eso Romano se incorpora y hace una llamada por telefono. Kerry sigue durmiendo... Robert se levanta y va hacia el baño... es muy madrugador.

El sol comienza a invadir la habitación del hotel... unos rayos llegan justo en la cara de Kerry, ella se arruga un poco, se voltea y con su mano busca a Robert... no lo encuentra... se inquieta, cuando lo ve salir del baño, envuelto solo con la toalla (N/A: Para vos Maia)

Romano: Buen dia cariño... eres bastante dormilona...

Kerry: Mmmm, me asustaste... creía que todo había sido un sueño.

Romano: No querida... no es un sueño y te lo voy a demostrar...

Robert le salta encima y la empieza a besar para después hacer el amor.

Ya en el avión, Kerry y Robert van tomados de la mano, por el altoparlante anuncia que están a unos 45 minutos de aterrizar en Chicago... es en ese momento cuando a Kerry se le viene un solo pensamiento a la cabeza... el County.

Kerry: Que vamos a hacer cariño... no quiero que lo nuestro sea comentario en todo el County...

Robert: Tranquila... lo único en que tenemos que poner cuidado en tener todos nuestros encuentros fuera del hospital...

Kerry: (sin dejarlo terminar) Pero hay ocasiones en que me dan ganas de llevarte a una camilla, ya que te ves tan sexy cuando discutes...

Robert: Tranquila... lo mejor es a solas. Y la besa.

Estamos de vuelta en el County... todo esta muy normal, excepto para Kerry, quien esta un poco nerviosa...

Mark: Cómo te fue en la entrevista?

Kerry: Bien, pero creo que me estaría quedando en Chicago

Mark: Te veías bastante entusiasmada con el viaje?

Kerry: El estar lejos me ayudo a poner las cosas en perspectiva... reconozco que extrañe mucho Chicago

Mark: En solo dos días?

Kerry: Si... tuve mucho tiempo libre.

En eso Frank llama a Kerry... Dra. Weaver... ha llegado un sobre.

Kerry lo abre y se encuentra con la noticia de que el articulo que habían desarrollado con Romano va a ser publicado.

Kerry: Eso es genial... tengo que comunicárselo a Robert

Mark: Robert?... desde cuando que lo llamas así?

Kerry: Ay Mark... no molestes…

Kerry apresura el paso, y Mark la queda mirando un poco extrañado... esta sospechando de que algo sucedió en ese viaje...

Kerry llega a la oficina de Romano para entregarle las buenas noticias.

Romano: Que te trae por aquí Weaver...

Kerry: Te vengo a informar de que nuestro articulo saldrá publicado el próximo mes en la revista medica...

Romano: Eso es muy bueno... gracias por avisarme... ven pasa a la oficina..

Romano cierra la puerta y le da un rápido beso...

Kerry: Robert... que dijimos del hospital

Romano: Tranquila... es solo un beso... te quiero invitar a cenar... a que hora sales?

Kerry: A las 8

Romano: Bien... te espero a una cuadra del County... nos vamos en mi auto

Kerry: Muy bien (ahora es ella quien lo besa y se va)

Ya cuando cae la tarde...

Kerry: Me voy... mi turno terminó, así que nos vemos mañana... Carter, recuerda de dar el alta al de cortina 3...

Kerry sale caminando hacia donde Robert dijo que la esperaba... efectivamente, estaba ahí y tenia un ramo de rosas en su mano. Kerry lo abraza y lo besa fuertemente... Se suben al auto y se van, creyendo que nadie los había visto... pero desde la acera de enfrente vemos dos caras de impresión tremendas... dos caras que nos son muy familiares... Mark y Elizabeth fueron testigos accidentales de este encuentro... y no lo podían creer.


	8. el Amor Llega Cuando y de Donde Menos lo...

El Amor Llega Cuando Menos y de Donde Menos lo Esperas 

Elizabeth y Mark se ha quedado pasmados... es que no podían creer lo que sus ojos habían visto... Kerry y... Romano, pero si eran como el perro y el gato. Bueno aunque dicen por ahí que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Elizabeth: No me lo puedo creer...

Mark: Si no hubiese llevado mis gafas, te hubiese dicho que era una alucinación...

Al otro día....

Mark y Elizabeth llegan a la ER. Kerry los saluda sin saber que ellos han sido testigos de su encuentro con Romano.

Kerry: Buenos días Mark, Elizabeth...

Elizabeth: Buenos días Kerry, como ha estado tu día...

Kerry: En general, todo bien....

Elizabeth: Me alegro ( y le de una sonrisa cómplice)

Kerry no entiende hasta que se queda a solas con Mark...

Mark: Kerry, ayer te vimos fuera del hospital...

Kerry se pone muy pálida...

Mark: Si, Elizabeth y yo te vimos ayer con Romano

Kerry se lleva las manos al rostro y repite: No puede ser... no puede ser...

Mark: Tranquila, con nosotros está a salvo tu secreto...

Kerry: Es que no quiero mezclar el trabajo con... mi vida personal...

Mark: (Mirándola muy serio) Pero es que no puedes desdoblarte Kerry... eres la misma persona que trabaja y que vive... no puedes controlarlo todo... deja que las cosas pasen... míranos a mi y a Elizabeth... es complicado, pero somos felices...

Kerry escuchaba en silencio cada una de las palabras de Mark... y tenia razón, siempre había tratado de controlarlo todo... y el día en que decidió hacer algo diferente, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el amor llegaba a su vida a revolucionarla por completo...

Kerry: (casi susurrando) Tienes razón Mark... creo que debo ser un poco más espontánea...

Mark: (Dándole una palmadita amistosa en la espalda) Disfruta lo que tienes Kerry... no te cohíbas por tonteras.

Paralelamente Elizabeth y Robert se encuentran en el pasillo de cirugía

Elizabeth: Te veo muy sonriente hoy Robert

Romano: Bueno Lizzie, hoy tengo un día bastante atareado... tu sabes como me gusta operar...

Elizabeth: Si, pero operar no lo es todo en tu vida...

Romano: Que me quieres decir?

Elizabeth: Te vimos anoche... con Kerry

Romano se detiene abruptamente: Vimos?

Elizabeth: Si, Mark y yo los vimos cuando se iban...

Romano: Demonios...

Elizabeth: Que demonios ni que nada... no me vengas con tus tonteras

Romano: Que tonteras

Elizabeth: De la imagen dura que te esfuerzas por proyectar hacia los demás... Robert, el respeto se gana, no se impone... tienes que aprender a ser humano... no pierdas la oportunidad que tienes por una tontera...

Romano le iba a contestar, pero Shirley le interrumpe...

Shirley: Dr. Lo esperan en la oficina del Dr. Anspaugh....

Romano: Ya voy...

Elizabeth: Tranquilo... ni Mark ni yo diremos nada... pero no veo el por que ocultarlo...

Elizabeth se marcha y Romano entra a la reunión... pero su cabeza esta en otra parte... pensando en las frases de Lizzie, ya que eran ciertas... Kerry la había hecho sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido y quería compartirlo con todo el mundo... pero sus propias reglas se lo impedían... pero al mismo tiempo recordaba que el día que quebró sus propias reglas, se encontró con su pelirroja, a quien adora....

Paralelamente en la ER, Malik entra corriendo pidiendo una camilla, ya que hay un bebé abandonado en la calle... esta envuelto en una toalla y vestido con una ropa demasiado liviana para el clima... Kerry se fija de que tiene una malformación en su mano derecha. Es un bebé que no tiene más de 2 días.

Kerry: Vamos a cortina uno

Malik y Abby la ayudan... revisan al bebé y esta con la temperatura un poco baja... entre las ropas aparece una nota.

Abby: Dra. Weaver, hay una nota..

Kerry: (Mientras lo revisa) Léela por favor.

Abby: (Leyendo) " Ahí esta el bebé... yo no lo quiero... nunca lo quise, y mas encima viene con el brazo malo... no lo quiero"

Abby: Es una nota escrita con faltas de ortografía tremendas...

Pero Kerry no escuchaba... cuando escuchó la nota, apareció la rabia en sus ojos... era un hijo no deseado y mas encima con una pequeña malformación... la hizo pensar en ella.

Abby: Dra. Weaver?

Kerry: Disculpa… ordena exámenes completos y que vengan de traumatología a ver su mano. Ah. Y que venga servicios sociales...

Abby se marcha y Kerry se queda con el pequeño, leyendo la nota una y otra vez...

En eso Romano baja y pregunta por Kerry con su habitual estilo

Romano: Hey tu? (dirigiéndose a Jerry) has visto a Weaver?

Jerry: Esta en cortina uno...

Romano va a verla y la encuentra sentada a los pies de la cama, con la nota en sus manos llorando...

Romano: Kerr... cariño, que sucede? (Y la abraza)

Kerry sin levantar la vista le extiende la nota y la ficha del paciente... Romano al leerla se da cuenta de lo que sucede

Romano: Pelirroja… no llores… Kerry (no sabia que hacer)

Kerry lo abraza fuertemente, y el bastón hace haciendo un gran ruido… Abby se acerca a mirar que sucede y ve a Romano y a Kerry abrazados… se va rápidamente para que no la vean.

Kerry: Es que no pude evitar hacer la comparación… con mi historia…

Romano: Kerry… no puedes hacerla… tu no sabes bajo que circunstancias te entregaron en adopción… a lo mejor fueron otras circunstancias…

Kerry: Pero me asaltó la duda?

Romano: Y que sacas con eso… que ganas con saber? Si lo hecho, hecho está… Recuerda que a ti una familia te escogió, te dio mucho cariño y te ayudó a ser la mujer que eres hoy… padres no son los que te traen al mundo… padres son los que te crían y educan…

Kerry: Tu no entiendes… recoge su bastón y se va..

Romano la sigue, pero ella se encierra en el baño de mujeres…: Kerry… Kerry ¡

Abby entra a buscarla, y tras ella entra Romano…

Romano: Kerry, cariño disculpa, he sido un idiota, un insensible… perdóname…

Kerry mira la escena, Romano pidiéndole perdón al interior del baño de mujeres y con Abby de testigo… deja de llorar y comienza a sonreír…

Kerry: Estas perdonado, yo también sobre reaccioné… es que este crío me conmovió demasiado…

Romano la besa delante de Abby y Kerry se deja llevar… Abby se tapa los ojos y sale corriendo.

Suena el busca personas de Weaver… es la asistente social que viene a ver el caso del niño.

Kerry y Romano salen del baño… al salir Romano le toma la mano a Weaver… van juntos a ver a la asistente social…

Aline: El traumatólogo ya vio al niño… es una pequeña malformación que no le impedirá un buen desarrollo, eso si, tendrá que ser zurdo, sobretodo para escribir

Kerry: Y que harán con él ahora.

Aline: Cuando le den el alta… le buscarán un hogar, y así se iniciará la búsqueda de padres adoptivos…

Kerry: Que debo hacer para postular a su adopción…

Aline: En cuanto lo ingrese, te inscribo para este caso, eso si… no te aseguro nada, recuerda que le dan preferencia a las parejas y después a las personas solteras…

Kerry: Lo sé, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo..

Aline se va y Romano la interroga…

Romano: Estas segura?

Kerry: Si, dentro de nuestra pelea hubo una frase que me hizo darme cuenta… eso de que los padres son quienes te crían es muy cierto… ya no voy a gastarme hurgando en el pasado… voy a dar gracias por lo que soy, y por lo que tengo… y en eso estas tu Robert… me has traído una gran alegría a mi vida… va y lo besa en medio de la ER… todos se quedan de una pieza

Luka: (Preguntándole a Abby) ves lo que yo estoy viendo?

Abby: (Tapándose los ojos) Yo ya es segunda vez que lo veo…

Todos se quedan de una pieza en la ER… muchos se pellizcaban para cerciorarse que lo que estaba sucediendo es verdad

Romano: Se los digo de manera oficial, ya que no quiero ningún chisme o cotilleo sobre esto… con Kerry tenemos una relación desde hace unas semanas… no se preocupen de saber cosas, ya que todo esto será fuera del County… la única cosa que les voy a dar para comentar es esto.

Romano toma a Kerry por la cintura, la abraza y la besa fuertemente… Kerry no opone resistencia…


	9. Construyendo El Futuro

Construyendo el Futuro 

Ha pasado el tiempo... ya casi unos seis meses desde el inicio del romance entre Kerry y Robert, el cual va viento en popa... e incluso este hecho ha cambiado las cosas en el County... no es que Romano esté menos exigente, pero si anda sonriendo todo el día... al igual que Kerry, quien está mucho mas espontánea y distendida.

Estamos en la recepción del County... Jerry recibe un sobre para la Dra. Weaver...

Jerry: Dra. Weaver... le ha llegado esto ( y le extiende el sobre)

Kerry: Gracias Jerry

Era un sobre de mayor tamaño a los que estamos acostumbrados... y era de servicios sociales del condado. Ella pensaba que se podría tratar de la investigación de su pasado, que encargo hace un tiempo, pero que descuidó tras el inicio de su relación con Robert... pero cuando lee el contenido su cara de felicidad no podía ser disimulada...

Kerry sale rápidamente de la salita y se va hacia la oficina de Robert... tiene que contarle esta noticia....

Robert: Que sucede... por qué vienes tan acelerada...

Kerry: Mira... lee lo que me ha llegado (y le extiende la carta)

Romano la toma, la lee y se sonríe...

Robert: Pues felicitaciones Kerry, me alegra saber que estas en la terna para tener al niño en custodia hasta que se resuelva su situación... eso si, mientras no me descuides a mi... esta todo bien

Kerry salta al cuello de Robert y lo besa y le dice: No te podría descuidar Robert... gracias a ti descubrí el mundo... y no quiero dejar de compartirlo contigo.

Romano: Bueno... pero ahora tienes que pensar lo que implica tener a un niño en casa... ándate buscando una niñera... muy novia mía serás pero no tendrás facilidades especiales por todo esto...

Kerry: Muy bien... te veo a la salida.

Kerry ya no podía esperar, ya quería llevarse al niño a casa, pero sabia que Robert tenia razón...si resultaba, tenia que comprar una serie de cosas, tanto para la casa, el auto y aun tenia que buscar una niñera... estaba metida en esos pensamientos, cuando llega Romano a buscarla.

Romano: estas lista?

Kerry: Si, en un momento

Ya en casa de Kerry...

Kerry: Te lo vuelvo a repetir Robert... prometo no descuidarte... tu eres lo único que tengo... recuerda que hay otras personas que postulan a cuidarlo

Robert: Lo sé cariño... es que te veo tan entusiasmada... que me da susto como reaccionarias si es que no te quedas con el pequeño...

Kerry: Me daría una pena inmensa, pero pensaría que las cosas son para algo...

Robert: Tan sabia que eres (y se le abalanza para besarla)

Kerry: Robert... (y se deja besar)

Robert: Y estas lista para la audiencia…

Kerry: Si, lista para mañana…

Kerry y Romano se van a dormir… sin antes hacer el amor claro.

Al otro día, en la audiencia, vemos a Kerry caminando nerviosa…esta sola, ya que Robert estaba en el County… al mismo tiempo vemos a dos parejas sentadas en unas banquetas… son las personas que compiten por Kerry por la custodia. Una de las personas también usa un bastón… y la otra esta en una silla de ruedas…

El juez, las va llamando de una en una… dejan a Kerry para el final…

Voz: Kerry Weaver… Su turno.

Kerry se levanta, se arregla la chaqueta y parte a la entrevista…

Vemos a las dos parejas y a Kerry paseándose por el pasillo. No se hablan entre si… solo hay un tenso silencio… hasta que el móvil de Kerry comienza a sonar…

Kerry: Habla Weaver…

Romano: Si sé que eres tú… te estoy llamando a ti…

Kerry: Cariño…

Romano: Y como va todo pelirroja…?

Kerry: aquí, esperando la resolución… me gustaría que estuvieses aquí…

Romano: A mi también… pero esta bastante movido el county… hubo una colisión múltiple…

Kerry: Estoy en un salón en donde no pasa nada…

Romano: Cariño… avísame cualquier cosa… pase lo que pase… te quiero pelirroja…

Kerry: Yo también.. te quiero mucho.

La espera sigue… eterna, tensa… nadie habla… solo el ruido de la silla que se paseaba de un lado a otro…

Una voz se oye que invita a pasar a todos al salón…

Voz: El juez tiene su veredicto…

Todos pasan al salón… el juez comienza a dar su veredicto…

Juez: tras haber entrevistado a todos los candidatos, he llegado a la conclusión de que aunque todos los candidatos tienen cualidades y capacidades para cuidar de niño… lo voy a dejar en custodia de la Familia Brown… ya que cumple con la mayor cantidad de los requisitos que he puesto para esta labor.

Los Brown lloraban de alegría, mientras que la otra familia y Kerry, salen cabizbajos del salón. Ya fuera del tribunal, Kerry llama a Robert.

Robert: Cariño… que sucedió?

Kerry: Nada… se lo llevo otra familia…

Robert: Mi pelirroja… cuanto lo siento…

Kerry: Bueno… se esperaba…siempre dan la preferencia a las familias que a los solteros…

Robert: Pasaré por tu casa…

Kerry: Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

Kerry estaba en su casa cuando Robert llega a verla.

Robert: Te traje un regalo (y le extiende una caja)

Kerry: Estaba desanimada… pero no era para tanto…

Robert: Ábrelo.

Kerry: Que es esto…

Kerry al abrir la cajita encuentra dos frasquitos de medicamentos…

Kerry: Y esto..?.. son medicamentos.

Romano: Si, vitaminas y acido fólico, para que te prepares para ser madre…

Kerry: (abrazándolo) Gracias… pero para ello necesito un padre…

Romano: Y no me consideras un candidato?

Kerry: Ahora que me lo dices… eres el único candidato.


	10. El Futuro

Un año después... a las 3:00 AM

En la oscuridad de la noche en Chicago... se oye el llanto de un bebé... vemos una silueta que se levanta... y que camina hacia la habitación contigua...

Romano: Que paso cariño... por que lloras?

Vemos a Robert Romano acunando a una pequeña bebé... se la coloca sobre su pecho, y la bebé comienza a tranquilizarse...

Romano: Muy bien Dianne... esa es mi niña, mi pequeña bebé...

Dianne estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida, cuando escuchamos a otro bebé llorar...

Ahora vemos a Kerry ingresar a la habitación, y tomar al otro bebé que lloraba...

Kerry: Cris... que sucede? Que pasa bebito?

Kerry y Robert se miran... y se sonríen... llevan recién una semana como padres primerizos... y de mellizos, Christopher y Dianne Romano Weaver.

La noticia los pillo por sorpresa, a Kerry no le tomo mucho tiempo quedarse embarazada, Robert estaba feliz, pero aun no sabían la sorpresa que les traía el destino...

Fue ahí en que Romano decidió pedirle a Kerry que vivieran juntos, ya eran una pareja estable, y que iban a tener un hijo. Buscaron una casa que les acomodara a ambos y comenzaron los preparativos para recibir al bebé.

Kerry: Te acuerdas del día en que nos fuimos a hacer el ultra sonido...

Robert: Como me voy a olvidar de eso...

En efecto, Robert y Kerry, ya habían decidido no saber cuál era el sexo del bebé, hasta que naciera, pero el destino les tenia guardada una sorpresa...

Dra. Anderson: bueno... Kerry, acomódate, para que hagamos el ultra sonido, Robert, colócate a este lado.

Robert: Recuerda que no queremos saber el sexo...

Dra. Anderson: Si, ya lo tengo claro... a ver, un momento...

Kerry en ese momento pensó lo peor...

Kerry: Que sucede?

Dra., Anderson: No escuchan...?

Robert: Escucho un latido, pero me parece normal...

Kerry, le aprieta fuertemente la mano a Robert, y él la besa en la frente...

Dra. Anderson: Pongan atención, hay dos latidos...

Robert escucha atentamente, justo en el momento en que la Dra. Les muestra en la pantalla a los dos fetos...

Kerry: No es posible...

Dra. Anderson: Así es... felicidades... tendrán dos.

Robert se había quedado sin palabras, solo estaba concentrado viendo a sus hijos en la pantalla. Kerry era la única que puso atención a las indicaciones de la doctora, quien le dijo que debía cuidarse y mantener reposo.

Fue así, como Kerry comenzó a desligarse un poco del County, para poder cuidar de su embarazo. Robert se encargaba de conseguir una persona que cuidase de Kerry cuando el no estuviese, y así transcurrió el tiempo.

Los bebés ya se habían vuelto a dormir... Robert y Kerry los depositan en sus respectivas cunas, y ya volvían a su habitación.

Kerry: Recuerdas lo nervioso que estabas el día del parto...

Romano: No me lo recuerdes...

Hace exactamente una semana. Kerry comenzó a sentir los síntomas propios del alumbramiento... así que Robert corrió con ella a la clínica en donde iban a nacer los pequeños.

Dra. Anderson: Kerry, Robert, tengo que informarles que los bebés tendrán que nacer por cesárea... no están en una posición cómoda para ti Kerry, en tres minutos mas comenzamos.

Fue ahí en minuto en que Romano se puso nervioso, ya que iba a ser la primera vez que entraba a un pabellón sin operar... y además no podría dirigir palabra, ya que no estaba a cargo... y eso lo incomodaba.

Dra. Anderson: Miren a quien tenemos aquí... a un pequeño que quiere conocer a sus padres...

Kerry y Robert reciben a su pequeño, lo abrazan y lo besan... al instante, aparece la doctora con la bebita....

Romano: Te amo Kerry, gracias por estos soles...

Kerry: Sin ti, no podría haberlos hecho... te amo...

Ya estamos de vuelta en la habitación de los Romano – Weaver...

Robert: Ya se han dormido... ojalá podamos hacerlo nosotros.

Kerry: No, quiero disfrutar este ratito a solas contigo... te amo.

Robert: Yo también te amo...

Romano se gira y saca del cajón de la mesita de noche una cajita...

Robert: Pensaba entregártela otro día, pero creo que hoy es el momento. Me has hecho la persona más feliz del planeta, me has dado los más lindos momentos y regalos que jamás me iba a imaginar que tendría... Kerry Weaver... te casarías conmigo... te quedarías conmigo hasta el final de nuestras vidas. (Abre la cajita y le extiende un anillo de compromiso)

Kerry: Dios... sí, sí, sí... claro que sí

Robert le coloca el anillo, la besa, la abraza, y se acuestan en la cama abrazados. Se quedan dormidos... aprovechando que sus hijos aun dormían en la habitación contigua.

* * *

Bueno... este es el fin de este FF.

Quiero agradecer a LadyRocket, una gran amiga por todo el apoyo brindado a lo largo de la creación de esto y de mi vida... Grande Piba...

También agradezco a Gia, Yeshi, Dny 14, por la buena onda y por sus comentarios... he vuelto a las andanzas chicos...

También agradezco a mi amiga Pauly, por todo su apoyo y por su bella amistad... Grande Pauly...

Y a todos los que han leído este u otro de mis FF, espero que sean de su agrado y pronto subiré cosas nuevas.

Paly Carter (Paulette en hispafics)


End file.
